Camp Rock: My Awesome Version
by GoldenSparrow
Summary: Camp Rock: My Awesome Maybe Not-so-awesome Version


A/N: This is my first fanfic for Camp Rock! No rotten tomatoes please! Also, Caitlyn has blue eyes in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Camp Rock.

* * *

summary:

She was the good girl. The one always doing her homework, always helping others, spending her time raising money to donate. She was the girl, no one could have. Untouchable. She was popular and had basically everything anyone could have. She was multitalented and had a wonderful sense of humor. She was pretty, no doubt, with brown curly hair and light blue eyes. No matter what anybody did, she always saw the good side of people. An angel, people called her. She laughed and always said, "Not an angel. Just a normal human being." There was no way anybody could ever hurt her. She had it all. Family, friends, people who needed her, good grades, rich, and lived in a penthouse high above the city.

He was the bad boy. He had problems at home with his family and no one seemed to understand him. He had money and lived in a mansion. But heneeded help, but didn't know how to ask for it. He was a rockstar, and she was a nobody. A nobody who became somebody.

* * *

Chapter 1: Caitlyn

"Hurry up!" I yelled at Mitchie and Tess. I didn't want to be late for the bus to Camp Rock. My friends, Mitchie and Tess were going to. Mitchie was full of fun and had a great voice. She has stick straight brown hair and brown eyes. Tess also has an awesome singing voice, but she could be a little bit snobby sometimes. Tess had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. I checked my watch. 9:55. The bus leaves in 5 minutes and we still had to find seats and put our luggage into the luggage compartment! I quickly walked towards the luggage area and bumped into somebody. I waited for him to say sorry. He didn't. Instead he chose to ignore me. "Hi, my name is Caitlyn and when I bump into someone, I say sorry. So, sorry," I said cheerfully. The boy didn't even utter a sound. He just walked right past me. I noticed that he had chocolate brown eyes and curly black hair. "Well excuse me," I muttered to myself.

I stepped onto the bus and noticed my 2 best friends giggling and pointing at the boy who so rudely bumped into me and these 2 guys, who I guess are his brothers. They looked extremely familiar. "Hi guys," I said as I took a seat next to Mitchie. Tess was busy staring at the 3 hot guys next to us. We were all crowded into the very backseat of the bus. I was uncomfortably squished next to the guy that bumped into me. "Ohmigosh, its the Connect Three!" I heard Tess whisper excitedly to Mitchie. 'Well, whatever. Even if they are rockstars, that guy was incredibly rude' I thought. "Isn't that Nate, the guy with the curly hair?" Mitchie asked Tess. "Duh, and the guy who's staring out the window is Jason. And the guy who staring right at us is Shane!" Tess whispered loudly. Apparently, Shane could hear us because he was looking at Nate and mouthing 'Not again!'.

I was getting a little sick of Mitchie and Tess talking about Connect 3. I mean, so what? Who cares if they're rockstars? That doesn't give them the right to completely ignore other people! I was still a little bit mad about my encounter with Nate. I usually didn't act like this. Not at all. But, I have to admit, Nate was kind of cute. I started shaking my head a little while thinking, 'I must be crazy. I can't like this GUY!'

"Hi. My name's Caitlyn," I said as I extended my hand toward Shane because Nate was just staring at me strangely. Shane shook it firmly. Then Jason who instead of shaking my hand, gave an awkward hug. I knew that I instantly would become friends with Jason. One of the clues was this. "Want to build a birdhouse with me new best buddy?" Jason said excitedly. "Sure," I said, even though I've never built a birdhouse in my entire life. Mitchie and Tess seemed slightly mad because of my casualty with the Connect 3. Nate had a look of surprise that I actually spoke to them as a real person. I didn't say hi or extend my hand out to shake Nate's hand because I promised I wouldn't even be his friend until he apologized. He then closed his eyes, because apparently, he was going to sleep now. Throughout the ride to Camp Rock, I switched seats with Shane and played games with Jason. Paper, scissors, rock, Patty cake (because he wanted to.), chopsticks, thumb war. We even made our own not-so-secret handshake. Soon, but not too soon, we arrived at Camp Rock.

* * *

Do you like it? Hate It? I want to know your thoughts about my story!

-hAPpiLYev3rAft3R


End file.
